crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Abelia's Ability Tree
Abelia's ability tree governs the use of the Sword and Spear. New moves for these weapons can be unlocked with the Resolute Weaponry abilities. Abelia's ability tree contains abilities of offensive spells with the elements fire, lightning, and ice. Other than these, the tree provides several utilities, like the healing spell Healing Surge and the defensive Sphere of Protection. Column 1 Resolute Weaponry I Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks Charge special attacks for Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Cutlass Serendipity - Hold and release the attack to begin a dashing combo that can be chained up to 5 times. * Halk: Twisted Fate - Hold and release the attack to spiral through your enemies. * Might: Final Crush - Hold and release the attack while in midair to perform a slam attack. Resolute Weaponry II Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks special attacks from Block for the Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Crossfire - Attack while blocking to bash and stab. Timing the stab attack perfectly guarantees a critical hit. * Halk: Shooting Star - Attack while blocking to launches your enemy into the air. * Might: Silent Dawn - Attack while blocking to cause a flash of light from your Spear. Resolute Weaponry III Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks special attacks from Dodge for the Finesse, Halk, Might formations. * Finesse: Heaven Lift - Attack while dodging to perform a launching attack. * Halk: Tempest - Attack while dodging to perform a spinning leap attack. * Might: Lightning Horn - Attack while dodging to perform a lunging bash attack. Resolute Weaponry IV Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks special attacks from Parry for the Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Moonlit Dance - After a timed Parry, attack to perform a series of rapid strikes. * Halk: Temporal Ascension - After a timed Parry, attack to perform a spinning jump attack. * Might: Gaia Quake - After a timed Parry, attack to perform a quake attack damaging nearby enemies. Column 2 Healing Surge Active 5 Levels Your magic knits together flesh and bone, healing yours or other's wounds. Holding the button longer restores more health. Elemental Rage Active 5 Levels Combine the mystic elements of Fire, Lightning, and Ice into a devastating chain of attacks. Column 3 Mark of Flame Active 5 Levels Tap the button to tag your targets with a magical Mark. Press and hold the button to detonate all Marked enemies with a fiery explosion. Smolder Passive 5 Levels Your mastery over the power of fire allows you to increase the effectiveness of all Burning effects, as well as the damage done by Mark of Flame. Meteor Active 5 Levels Calls forth a meteor from the skies, dealing massive damage to the area before you. Column 4 Storm Bolt Active 6 Levels Launch a burst of electrical energy which deals Lightning and Shocking Damage. Chain Lightning Passive 5 Levels Increases the Storm Bolt damage, and causes Shocking Damage to bounce between your enemies more frequently. Tempest Upgrade 5 Levels Hold the button for Storm Bolt to summon forth lightning from the heavens, smiting all nearby foes. Envenomed Edge - Sustained 6 Levels The careful application of vile poisons to all your edged weapons and arrowheads allows you to weaken your opponents. Inoculation Passive 5 Levels Your extensive experience with Poisons grants you heightened resistance to their effects. Mysterious Toxins Passive 5 Levels The skilled mixing of obscure toxins allows your Poison attacks to propagate to other enemies. Column 5 Conservative Casting Passive 5 Levels Having unlocked countless arcane secrets, you are able to power your Abilities with far less Mana. Ice Barrage Active 5 Levels Sends a scattered blast of ice shards into the air to crash down upon your foes, dealing Ice and Freezing Damage. Frostshackle Passive 5 Levels Your knowledge of eldritch frost allows you to extend the duration of all Freezing effects, slowing enemies down for a longer time. Also increases the damage caused by Ice Barrage. Winter's Embrace Upgrade 5 Levels Hold the button for Ice Barrage to launch a persistent cloud of ice shards which lasts for a duration. Enemies in the blizzard suffer periodic Ice and Piercing Damage. Column 6 Sphere of Protection - Sustained 6 Levels While active, Sphere of Protection creates a magical barrier that blocks a percentage of damage from each incoming attack. Sustained Cost: 30% Mana Sphere of Reprisal Upgrade 5 Levels While Sphere of Protection is active, ethereal orbs are created around you which deal damage to enemies they hit. Sphere of Retribution Upgrade 5 Levels Sphere of Protection gains the power to fire off deadly ethereal splinters when enemies draw near. Ice Blink Passive 1 Level When dodging, deal Ice Damage to enemies it passes through. Affected enemies are slowed for a time, which is extended by the Frostshackle ability. Poison Blink Passive 1 Level When dodging, deal Poison Damage to enemies it passes through. The player will be furthered benefited with the use of the Mysterious Toxins ability.